Meant To Be
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Pj's really depressed and has had a bad past life but phil is the only one to notice how depressed PJ is. PJ gets into an accident when he's out for a walk one day and Phil is the only one who goes to visit him.


Phil didn't think it was anything serious, not at first. He started to see changes in his friend. He almost seemed a little…Depressed? But he didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong. His best friend, PJ Liguori, used to be full of smiles and was always happy but now he just seemed so quiet and it was like he didn't want anything to do with the world. It wasn't normal PJ behavior.

Phil didn't think it of anything until one day when he was hanging out with his friends Dan and Chris and also PJ. They had just filmed a video for PJ's side channel. They had played Twister and had been hanging out after that at Dan and Phil's apartment. Dan and Chris were too into editing the video while PJ was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, though he wasn't even paying attention to what was actually on TV. PJ had been pretty okay for most of the night so far. He had fun playing Twister with the others. Phil had just walked into the lounge with a drink in his hand. He looked up and spotted PJ, who was being unusually quiet. PJ usually wasn't a loud person but he was never this quiet. Phil bit his lip and made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to PJ. Phil glanced up at Chris and Dan. They didn't even seem to notice PJ's odd behavior. Phil looked back at PJ.

"Are you okay Peej?" Phil asked. PJ finally looked up at him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you're just so quiet tonight. I just thought something was bothering you." He said.

"Phil, I'm fine." PJ said. "It's nothing that you have to worry about.

"Okay, if you say so." Phil said. He let out a sigh. "So, do you want to put in a movie while they're editing?" Phil asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." PJ said, slowly sitting up. Phil smiled.

Phil didn't hear from PJ for a month after that.

PJ never tweeted and he didn't update his Facebook. Phil was getting worried about him. He knew that PJ could be busy with filming but PJ hadn't said anything about filming a new video in over two months. Phil even tried talking to Dan about it, but Dan just said to ignore it.

"PJ is our best friend, Dan. Something is clearly wrong with him and you're just going to ignore it?" Phil asked. He was in the kitchen with Dan, who was cooking them dinner. "Don't you want to help him feel better? It's the least we could do!" Phil said. Dan sighed.

"What are we supposed to do Phil?" Dan asked. "It's his life, not ours." He said. Phil glared at him.

"Fine." He said. "I'll figure it out on my own, since no one else seems to care about him." Dan immediately looked at him.

"Don't you even say that! I do care about PJ!" He yelled. "If he needs help then I'll help him but he hasn't come to us yet so just ignore it." Dan said.

"I can't do that." Phil said. He walked out of the kitchen.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He sighed and shook his head.

Phil went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed and tried to call PJ. PJ didn't answer until the 5th time.

"Hello?" PJ asked. Phil sighed in relief when he heard PJ's voice.

"It's about time PJ. I've been trying to get a hold of you." Phil said.

"Sorry, I was out for a walk." PJ said. "My phone was on silent." He said.

"Are you okay PJ?" Phil asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while." He said.

"I'm okay. I've just got a lot going on in my life right now." PJ said.

"You know I'm always here to talk if you need someone." Phil said.

"I know, Phil. I just need to deal with this on my own." PJ said.

"I don't know what you're going through but you don't have to deal with it alone Peej." Phil said.

"I know and I appreciate that you're concerned but it's…It's hard to explain." PJ said. "Can I call you when I'm home? The roads are busy today." PJ said.

"Promise you'll call me back?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, of course." PJ said. "Talk to you later." He said. He hung up on Phil.

PJ sighed as he hung up on Phil. He hated that he was keeping so much from Phil but he never felt comfortable talking about what was going on in his life. PJ had been feeling depressed for a couple of months. He had just come out to his parents and they weren't taking it very well. PJ had just broken up with his boyfriend and they had been arguing with each other. PJ had been out drinking a few times which he usually never did unless it was for a special occasion and he had even started cutting. His mother had seen the scratches on his arms so now they had been arguing about that. PJ didn't know where he went wrong in his life but at the moment, he just felt like giving up on everything.

PJ looked up as he was about to cross the street. He didn't see any cars coming so he thought it was safe to go, but as soon as he stepped into the road, a car came out of nowhere and hit him, and everything went black.

It's been a few hours now and PJ still hadn't heard from PJ yet. It shouldn't have taken that long for PJ to call him back.

Phil was currently sitting on the couch in the lounge. Dan was also in the lounge with Phil but he was sitting on the couch across from Phil but he was editing his new video. Phil pulled out his phone as soon as he felt it vibrate. It wasn't PJ calling him but Phil recognized the hospital's number.

"Hello?" Phil asked when he answered his phone.

"Is this Phil Lester?" It was a women's voice.

"Um, yes…" He said. He bit his lip nervously.

"Are you friends with PJ Liguori?" The women asked. Phil groaned.

"Oh my God." He said. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"He was in an accident earlier and he asked me to call you." The women said.

"I'm on my way over." Phil said. "Thank you so much for calling me." He said. He hung up on her. Phil quickly stood up from the couch. He looked over at Dan, who didn't seem to notice him. "Dan!" Phil yelled loudly. Dan finally looked up from his laptop. He took out his headphones.

"What?" He asked. Phil let out a sigh.

"PJ got in a car accident earlier and he's at the hospital." He said.

"Whoa, is he alright?" Dan asked. Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything yet. I'll call you later. I'm leaving right now to go visit him." Phil said.

"Okay, keep me updated." Dan said. "I really would go with you but this video is already two days late and I just can't leave..." He said.

"It's fine Dan. I'll just call you later after I've spoken to him." Phil said. Dan nodded.

Phil quickly left the apartment and immediately made his way to the hospital. He only had to wait about 20 minutes before he could finally go see PJ. Phil took a deep breath before he walked into PJ's room. He looked up and smiled when he saw PJ. PJ looked up as soon as the door walked in.

"Hey." Phil said, trying to stay calm as much as he could.

"Hi." PJ said. "Sorry if I interrupted anything important." He said.

"Of course not." Phil said. He walked over to PJ's bed. "Peej, what on Earth did you do?" Phil asked.

"Well, I thought the road was clear but a car came out of nowhere and hit me and everything went black after that." PJ said.

"How are you feeling? Do you have any serious injuries?" Phil asked.

"I've broken my leg but that's it." PJ said. "They said I was lucky I don't have any major injuries. I'm assuming they mean I'm lucky I didn't die." He said.

"Do they know who hit you? Are you gonna press charges?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, the guy's in jail right now but I don't know if I wanna press charges or not. I mean…It's partly my fault. I should have looked more careful." PJ said.

"But you said the road was clear, right?" He asked.

"I thought it was." PJ said. "I don't know." He said. "I'm fucking exhausted. I can't wait to go home and get some sleep." Phil chuckled.

"Well, if you need anything, you know I'm here for you." Phil said. PJ bit his lip and looked up at him.

"Phil, there's something I need to tell you…" He said.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." Phil said.

"Okay, well, first thing's first…" PJ took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to tell you and also Dan and Chris this but I've been too scared. I need to do it now before something else gets in the way." PJ said. Phil nodded. "The truth is…I'm gay." He said. Phil's eyes went wide and he stared at him with shock. "The reason I've been acting different is because I finally told my parents and they didn't take it very well. We've been arguing and it's just not been great. I've also broke up with my boyfriend last month and we've been arguing about the stupidest things." PJ said.

"PJ, I don't care if you're gay or not. You're still my best friend. I'll support you no matter what." Phil said. PJ smiled slightly.

"Thanks Phil." PJ said. Phil bit his lip as he looked at him.

"I'm really glad that you told me that you're gay…" He started to say. PJ looked at him. "Peej, I think…I think I love you." Phil said. "And...I'm not just saying that either. I really mean it." Phil said. He took a deep breath. PJ stared at him with complete shock.

"Really?" PJ asked. He took a deep breath. Phil nodded.

"I don't know. There's just something different when I'm with you." He said. PJ smiled.

"Well, Phil...I think...I think that I love you too. I know I've always felt something for you. I just always thought that you and Dan had a thing going on." He said. Phil chuckled and shook his head. PJ stared at him.

"I'm not with Dan." Phil said. "I mean, yeah...I've always loved him but not like that." He said. PJ bit his lip.

"So, what does this mean for us?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I hope it means that we leave the hospital as boyfriends." Phil said.

"Phil?" PJ asked. Phil looked at him. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" PJ asked.

"I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend." Phil said. He leaned down and gave PJ a hug.

"Thank you." PJ whispered as he hugged Phil back. This is exactly what he needed. PJ was thankful to have Phil in his life.


End file.
